Harry & Draco
by Slimbo
Summary: Harry and Draco have gone from enemys to friends but will it go any further?


Oh Great, potions with Professor Snape Harry thought too himself he had to sit next too his enemy Draco Malfoy. " What's wrong Potter missing your mummy" Draco shouted across the room. Crabbe and Goyle or as I like to call them malfoy followers laughed with Draco. After Running up to Draco I pushed him up against a wall and strangled him whispering in his ear " You dare" BANG Professor Snape burst into the classroom, I quickly let go of Draco but he wasn't quick enough snape saw me. "POTTER …. What is going on here"? there was a long silence until…

…"Draco was talking about my mother and I strangled him" Harry said quietly. " NO I was provoking him telling him to hurt me it was all my fault punish me not Harry" Draco said not even giving professor Snape a chance to talk! "I suggest you go outside to get your story straight". "yes sir" they both said at the same time.

"Why did you try and take the blame"?

"because I felt bad I didn't want you to get into trouble for something you didn't do"

"but why you hate me, don't you"? Harry said confused

"I don't hate you I just do that too impress crabbe and goyle cant we be friends but secretly people would think we were mad us two friends after years of 'hating' each other"

" Yeah I think I would like that I'd like that a lot" Harry said slowly with a slite grin on his face.

" More importantly what are we going to tell Snape that I was provoking you and you strangled me okay"? Draco asked

"Yeah…. Also do you want to meet up after class"? Harry said

" Okay come to my room later" he said with a smile that said he was planning something.

" Lets go back In snape must be wondering where we are" Harry said starting to feel really excited.

After that potions class seemed like it was never ending until Snape said "That's it for today"

Quickly getting up Harry made his way to Draco's room. Finally he had got there he knocked on the door " come in" Draco called Harry entered….

Draco whispered I have been thinking about this for a long time now and if you don't feel the same I don't think this friendship would work it would be really awkward but …..

"I love you too Harry".I love you Draco but I don't know if I can keep this a secret why cant I tell Hermione and Ron They wouldn't tell anyone". "Because they would think we were weird and disgusting and we cant take any chances". " Ok I better go, Ron is probably wondering where I am". "Alright I will see you soon bye". "Bye Draco".

"Ron, Hermione wait up".

"Oh hey Harry are you alright?".

" Yes how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"I have something really important to tell you BUT DON'T TELL DRACO me and Draco are going out".

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE YOU CANT GO OUT WITH HIM YOU'RE A BOY AND HIS A BOY AND NO JUST NO"!

"Hermione, Ron wait"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think they wouldn't have a go at me for turning their best friend gay? Why did you tell them when I specifically told you not to? I don't think this is going to work. We're through". " No Draco wait". "No Harry soon teachers will find out and we will have to break up just forget we even happened".

HARRY POTTER TO DUMBLEDOORS ROOM IMMEDIETLY!

"Harry people have been saying that you and Draco were going out I don't know if that's true and I don't want to know but unfortunately Voldemort has heard he has requested that you and Draco see him immediately that is all". " Ok sir I shall go get Draco and go".

"Draco it's dad (Voldemort) he wants to meet us". " ok but first I just want to let you know I forgive you and if you want can we start going out again". " Of course we can I love you but lets go".

"Oh Harry tell me it's not true". " I'm sorry dad". "NOOOOO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DRACO YOU TURNED MY SON GAY. Harry your never going to see this boy again". "But I will see him in school". " you wont see him because when I'm done with him he'll be DEAD". " NO DAD I LOVE HIM"." DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN. AVADA KEDAVRA". "NO DRACO. YOU KILLED HIM I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. Avada Kedavra". "HARRY NOOO. Oh Harry. If only I didn't kill Draco. Oh I'm sorry".


End file.
